happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Remains To Be Seen (Itchy Version)
The Happy Tree Friends are trick-or-treating when they come across a road where Itchy is driving his truck, carrying radioactive waste in the back. As Itchy stops the truck and waits for them to pass, the car backfires, giving off a sound similar to a gunshot. Itchy gets scared and jumps to the floor, only to come up flipped out. In this state, he stomps on the gas pedal and crashes into a tree, splashing radioactive goo everywhere and killing himself-along with all the other Happy Tree Friends present. Later, after burying all the Happy Tree Friends into graves, Mime (as a grave-digger) sighs with relief that his job is done. Then he notices that one of Petunia's legs is sticking out of her grave. When he goes to push it down, an arm pops out instead. Mime continues pushing down limbs, eventually ending right on top of the grave; just in time to see Petunia's head pop out of the earth, rotting and soaked in radioactive goo, but definitely not dead. Before the undead skunk can do anything more than moan groggily, Mime buries her under a pile of dirt, but then he sees all the Happy Tree Friends rise from their graves as zombies. Quickly, he grabs a lawn-mower and shreds Shifty, Lumpy, Sniffles and several Generic Tree Friends, when he is suddenly stopped. He looks down to see that two blue hands are holding the mower. Itchy's face pops out of the ground, still flipped out even after his death. Itchy jumps at Mime and bites down on his arm, causing it to fall off. Mime runs into a nearby toolshed, shrieking in terror. Itchy spits out Mime's severed arm, revealing that he has no lower body. To pursue Mime, he rips Lifty in half at the waist and steals his lower body, using Lifty's intestines as suspenders to keep the two halves together. Mime looks around the toolshed for a weapon and smiles when his eyes come upon a chainsaw and a leaf-blower. Making the less obvious choice, Mime comes back out with the leaf-blower put on as a replacement for his missing arm. He jabs the air in front of Itchy's face, but only succeeds in blowing a few maggots away. Unimpressed, Itchy tackles Mime to the ground, and Mime closes his eyes, ready for certain death. When he opens them, he sees that the leaf-blower is stuck in Itchy's eye, causing his brain to swell. This attracts the attention of the other zombies, who gather around the cadaverous mouse. Mime quickly takes the leaf-blower off his arm and runs away. Cub bites down on Itchy's swelling brain, causing a gigantic explosion which kills and re-buries all of the zombies (except for Nutty) and replaces the tombstones in their proper positions. A relieved Mime lies on his back, his previously ripped-off arm resting on his chest. Suddenly the hand becomes zombified and attacks Mime, attempting to tear out his heart. Mime manages to remove the limb from his chest and examine it. The arm comes back to life, however, and punches him out cold. Before the cartoon ends, once again, the same paper ghost from the past Halloween Specials drops down and lets out a wail. As the credits roll, (still-zombified) Nutty can be seen blindly walking on the horizon. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images